mirrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves and Gnomes
Dwarves and Gnomes Dwarves Appearance Dwarves are the fourth main race that composes the majority of the population. They are known for their short heights and quick tempers, though, contrary to popular belief, they are actually stronger than most people think. Their appearances vary, though one common trait will always exist; They are short beings, with a more chubby build. Dwarves are a rather stocky race, their physical attributes differing.Though with some similarities between them all. It is extremely rare to see a lanky dwarf, and most dwarves look to being skinny or slim with distaste, as they believe that those who do such stray from their original roots. Physique: Their builds are a mix of endomorphic and mesomorphic, though they will always lean towards the chubbier side of the spectrum. However, due to the amount of fat they carry, they tend to last longer in colder environments, as their fat keeps their bodies more insulated. ￭ A dwarf will only ever reach the maximum height of 4’6”. Cosmetics: Their hair color vary from: ￭ White, Ginger, Brown and very rarely black. Their eye color vary from: ￭ Brown, Silver-Grey, Hazel, and very rarely blue. Their skin color vary from: ￭ Caramel brown to a dark brown. Extra Cosmetics: ￭ Bushy beards, they are highly frowned upon if they lose theirs. Life Span Age Limit: Dwarves can live up to 70-90’s Years, though they have been reported to die a little sooner. Age Appearances: They usually appear to be the age that they are. Reproduction Babies are reproduced by intercourse between a male and female. ￭ Dwarves can reproduce with Humans, Elves, Orcs, Goblins, Gnomes. History They typically build their settlements on flat lands, or high up in the mountains, as they prefer the ‘thrill of the hunt’. Usually they tend to stray from talking to outsiders, though due to the fact that they too live in stone, they do not mind the Dark Elves, though merely view them as acquaintances. Culture Dwarves tend to be harsh creatures, referring to the other races with scorn, apart from the Dark Elves.. Though, they tend to be fiercely loyal creatures to those they care for. They tend to be hot-headed and brash, never really thinking things through and preferring to take action immediately. Gnomes Appearance Physique: Gnomes usually range from endomorphic to ectomorphic, with extremely low muscle mass and an even lower chance to maintain it. Because of this, they are usually credited as being thin. Though due to their comforted lifestyles their bodies have the tendency to gather fat easier, with plumpness being somewhat of a healthy ‘norm’. Despite their constitution being frailer, their limbs are actually equivalent in size to the rest of their body, unlike the Dwarves who have shorter legs with great upper body strength. So rather than appearing to be midgets, per se, they are like very small people. Their skull is usually a tad larger, with a thin mandible and a broader crown. Many say that this is to more comfortably contain the size of their brains, as they have greater cognitive function than the other races. As well, their ears run up into small points. ￭ Normal height usually ranges from 3’10 to 4’4. Cosmetics: Their skin color vary from: ￭ Very light Gray, to Olive, and even Brown. Their hair color vary from: ￭ Blonde, Red, and Brunette. ￭ Almost never will you see one with hair that is Black. Their eye color vary from: ￭ Brown, Blue, and Green. Extra Cosmetics: ￭ Large ears with a tiny point. ￭ Large feet with tufts of hair on them. Life Span Age Limit: Gnomes can live up to 70-90s Years, though they have been reported to die a little sooner. Age Appearances: They typically look their age. Reproduction Gnomes rarely able crossbreed with other races- Mostly because such a feat is physically impossible. The result of any other race attempting to reproduce with a Gnome (One that is female at least), will result in severe harm and even possible death. The only exception to this are Dwarves, who are the only race that have compatible genes with Gnomes- This is also partly why people assume that they are close relatives, at least genetically. The result of this curious mixture of small people will result in what is commonly considered by both Gnome and Dwarf to be ‘Halflings’. Halflings are for a lack of a better word, a median between the two races. Their constitution is not as frail as a Gnome, though certainly not as muscular as a Dwarf either. Their physical features can range from either side of their family, with hair of black, brown, red, and blonde. Though their skin usually stays between the range of a light olive, and a faint tan. Much like Dwarves, freckles are not uncommon for them to possess, and neither is a regional accent. ￭ Gnomes can reproduce with Humans, Elves, Orcs, Goblins, Dwarves. History Among other races, the Gnomes are usually respected. Even though they may indulge in a lifestyle of lax hedonism in their downtime, they do have a great sense of honor, family, and friendship. Not only this, but work ethic as well. There probably is not a single Gnome that has not spent their time tilling soil or catching fish in the past. Humans have very rare interaction with their societies as a whole, as they are usually reclusive creatures who live deep within forestry. However there has never been any well known ire between parties. Elves are also another race that has little communication with Dwarves, though this only applies to Dark and High Elves. Gnomes are no strangers to Wood Elves, and usually assume alliances or friendships with them, even if it is for the sake of trade opportunity. Orcs and Goblins are not as well trusted by the Gnomes, as their barbaric, intrusive, and violent lifestyles usually stand against most societal ideals that they have assumed. Not to mention, more savage tribes have raided and committed acts of cannibalism on their kind in the past. Civilized Orcs should be feared little- If only they could watch where they were stepping. Finally the Dwarves, the assumed cousins of these prestigious forest-dwelling little people. Their opinions of one another is usually indifferent, unless they have gained some reason to continue hostilities or hospitality between one another- Though it can be funny when they fight. Culture Gnomes are regarded as being close relatives to the Dwarves, due to their short height and deeply-rooted set of family values... However only in these respects are they alike one another. Unlike Dwarves, they more enjoy utilizing their intelligence when faced with physical confrontation. Their magical ability is well known, and feared by those that possess a true sense of self-preservation, having such power to rival even the Elves in comparison. These short individuals are seen as having associated themselves with family, usually coexisting within large and hidden villages within forests that may house several clans at any given time, usually having ancestry that dates back several centuries as well. The affection that they share among kin does have the ability to rub off upon trusted friends of other races, and most of the time they will attempt to piece together a kinship with their trusted allies should they be bound on the road, or in unfamiliar lands. Trust is not innately difficult to gain from Gnomes, however it is a sacred thing, and should not be crossed at risk of losing them as a friend entirely.